


大房子szd

by luouo



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luouo/pseuds/luouo
Summary: 注意是大房子！鹤右！有一点点r🙇
Kudos: 2





	大房子szd

用过晚饭，鹤房和父亲出门散步。

他报名参赛后，鲜少有时间和家人相处，休赛期的来临终于让他得以从残酷的比赛中脱离出来并好好喘口气。

父亲自节目开播至今都对自己放心不下，鹤房不希望父亲过于忧心忡忡，便开始给父亲分享自己身边的趣事。

在这之中，大平被反复提及。

不知是因为儿子口中名为大平的人出现频率太高，还是因为讲到大平时儿子脸上温柔而依恋的表情太过少见。

鹤房父亲只是笑着开了口「都是些好孩子。汐恩，我很高兴看到你拥有这些好朋友，我想，他们或许是你在这段日子里收获的最珍贵的宝藏。」

月光掠过树影，地面斑驳一片。

路灯下，鹤房与父亲并排的身影被昏黄灯光拉得老长，连带着两人的思绪也跟着百转千回似的。

「大平知道你的想法吗？他要是知道你这么珍视他，一定会很高兴的。」

还是父亲挑起的话头，鹤房却有些慌了。

他就像是一个被戳破心事的孩子，只来得及给父亲展示自己周遭筑起的围墙，用言语拉开自己和大平之间的距离，却又在父亲微笑的注视下咽了声。

「不是的…」

鹤房的脑海里闪过许多画面，不外乎是大平笑意盈盈看着自己的模样。

月色无声迷了他的眼，大平也早就一点一点走进他的心。

发现时，已是在此扎根盘踞，不再挪窝了。

天刚亮，鹤房跟着父亲回了家。

他彻夜未眠，不觉劳累，神经反而还愈发亢奋起来。打开手机，查了查滋贺到京都的车次，鹤房抓起包就冲出房门。

和父亲聊了一晚，他突然很想见到大平，已经连一秒也无法等待。

大平接到鹤房来电的时候刚洗好澡，正穿着丝绸睡衣坐在房间里吹头。听说鹤房已经到门口了，他连睡衣都没来得及换，只慌慌张张用手打理了一下还没完全干的头发，就快步走向紧闭的家门。

大平在门前止步，一番深呼吸，又清了清嗓子，这才把门打开。

门的另一边，是他友达以上，恋人未满的心上人。

鹤房下车后一路小跑过来，沾染汗湿的碎发紧贴在额头前，让他打了个寒颤。

在京都的冬季，他围着一条衬得人精气神十足的深红围巾，正往掌心里哈着白气。

大平开门看见的就是这一幕。

鹤房跨越了滋贺到京都的距离，像是看透了休赛期以来他不曾诉说的思念，就这样直接来到了他面前。

躁动的心乘船出海好几天，终是于此时靠岸。

他想，这一定是名为SION的魔法。

大平一把抓住鹤房的手腕，将来人牵进了屋。鹤房不知是不是在来的路上受了寒，对比自己掌心的温度，他的手腕稍显冰凉，但大平还是觉得自己被烫了一下，耳尖也热了起来。

把鹤房引在沙发上入座，大平给他倒了杯热腾腾的麦茶，瞧着他喝了几口像是缓过来了一般，大平踌躇片刻开口道「汐恩，你今天，要在我这住下吗？…我的意思是，我们可以一起看看pdj前几期的放送，有很多评论在夸你，反响真的挺不错的。」

顿了顿，大平又小声道「我们也…好久没见了。」

其实才一个礼拜。

但他就是觉得，他和鹤房已经分开了很久，不然怎么会连梦中都是鹤房的身影呢。

鹤房不是没有考虑过见面后的事。他在来的电车上想了很多很多，但在真正见到大平时，所有想法均以时速八十迈冲刺离开了他的脑海。

怎么会有一个人，能让他只是这样看着，就幸福得快要飘起来了呢。

鹤房被牵着坐到沙发上，看着大平唇畔开合，满心的快乐怎么都藏不住，他的嘴角一直噙着笑，听着大平的提议，很是爽快地答应下来。

他们并非没有看过前几期放送视频，只是，两人一起总归是不一样的。

每当有对方的镜头，大平都会激动得抓住鹤房的胳膊摇晃，他的情绪很好的传达给了鹤房，两人随即笑作一团。

夜幕降临。

大平半立在鹤房身后。

鹤房身上还带着浴室里的水汽，此时此刻正安静地坐在自己身前。

他穿着自己的衣服，发丝间逸散的是自己常用的洗发露香味。

大平一手端着电吹风，一手把鹤房层次分明的头发拨开再理顺。

湿漉漉的头发乖巧地贴于脑后，偶有水珠滚落，勾画出鹤房的后颈弧度，滑入衣领，末入他看不见的地方。

大平的心中像是有一个乐队，鼓手正酣畅淋漓地敲出激烈的鼓点。

电吹风运转的声音是什么时候停下的，没有人知道。

大平从背后环住了鹤房，轻啄了他的耳尖。

鹤房颤栗了一下，没有出声。

一个带有询问性质的温柔的吻。

大平的攻势才刚刚开始。

……

室内温度在升高，暧昧的情愫也跟着发酵，两人视线交汇的一刹那，一切都变得理所应当起来，简单的亲吻与爱抚已经不能满足两人迸发而出的炽烈情感。

大平把鹤房压在榻榻米上，他的睡衣扣子被对方胡乱扯开，结实的腹肌若隐若现，置放在被褥旁边的台灯，为他们蒙上了一圈橘色的光晕。

大平的手从鹤房衣服下摆往里探，流连于对方劲瘦的腰身，一点一点描绘着鹤房肌肤的纹理，身下人躁动难耐地扭了扭，紧接着就被他牢牢扣住。他温热的气息喷洒在鹤房颈部，将头埋于其间来回摩挲了好一阵，顺着胸腔不定起伏的曲线往下，坏心地隔着衣物舔舐起鹤房胸前的突起，不时用牙齿细细磨着，直至其在口中充血变硬。

「嘶…」鹤房推了推大平，承受不住似的哼哼两声，随即更用力地搂住大平的肩，像是要把自己全部交给他。

欲望犹如一根小羽毛，不经撩拨，在他的心头挠了又挠。鹤房并不会掩藏自己的内心，在大平面前更是如此。他想要大平抱他，于是直白地把想法表露出来。

「祥生，我想要你。」

大平的动作停滞了片刻，突然凶狠地吮了吮鹤房胸前，离开时还用牙齿衔住顶端轻拽，直逼得鹤房高抬腰部，像脱水的鱼一般扑腾了两下。

大平伸手向下探去。情欲正浓，两人的分身早已挺立。他放低重心，把身子往下压了压，又用手裹住两人紧贴在一起的物事套弄起来。

顶端小孔不断溢出分泌液，被他均匀涂抹到柱身上，动作间发出淫靡的水声。

鹤房被快感弄得发晕，生理反应使得他眸中水光潋滟。

他迷迷糊糊瞧着大平。

大平的眼尾泛红，化不开的情与欲浓雾般覆在他的眼前，红唇一张一翕间传出低沉的喘息，艳丽而迷人。

——可真是…性感得不像话。

只这么一想，鹤房脑海里的某根弦就崩断了。他的腰肢被大平有力的手环住，连命门都在对方的掌握之中，却还想着彰显自己的存在感。

鹤房顶了顶胯，用自己去蹭弄着对方，一边猛地探头，在大平的下颌线上留下了一个牙印。

听见大平小声的痛呼，鹤房得意又心疼。他盯了一会儿自己的杰作，像是在巡视自己的领地，又开始在牙印处呼气，带着安抚的意味舔了又舔。

骄傲的狮子在驯服下终是变成了无害的小猫，舔弄的动作撒娇一般讨好了大平。

只闻一声纵容的叹气，大平加快了手中套弄的速度，一边沿着浅沟来回画圈，一边用拇指按压铃口。明明把人逼得快要喘不过气，又在鹤房分不清今夕是何夕的失神目光下，在他眉心落下了虔诚又克制的吻。

温柔得让鹤房险些落泪。

他们于此时达到了欢愉的终点。

鹤房不明白。

怎么会有人到这个时候了还一副没有自信的模样。

不安又脆弱。

让人想抱抱他，而他也确实这么做了。

他伸手捧着大平的脸，眼睛一眨不眨地凝视着对方。

大平的轮廓和他朝思暮想的身影重合在一起，这个人，不管看多少遍，都是他最喜欢的样子，让他根本挪不开眼。

「祥生是怎么看待我们之间的关系的？」

大平抿了抿唇，试探性地回应。

「现在是…恋人。」

「在我设想的未来里，哪里都有祥生的影子。」鹤房自然地接上了话，「我们会携手走过一个又一个春夏秋冬。」  
「不需要害怕。我会牵着你，一步步往前走的。」

「祥生，我爱你。」

鹤房在大平眼里是独特的。

他总是能轻而易举做到自己想做却做不到的事。当他发现这是鹤房的特质时，嫉妒的情绪也有，只是在更为长久的注视下，一步步被吸引着，最终只留下藏于心底的倾慕。

鹤房把他骨子里的惶恐不安给掰开揉碎，又一点点摆在他面前，手把着手，逐字告诉他，是时候直面这一切了。

「我好像总是被汐恩关照呢。」大平说话带了点鼻音，他的下垂眼于此时看起来特别惹人怜爱，「谢谢。」

鹤房被他逗笑了，凑上去亲了亲他的眼尾，对方的睫毛正如蝴蝶扑闪着翅膀，他佯做生气的样子，「这种时候要说谢谢吗？」

鹤房不会骗人。

他大概不会知道自己生气的口吻配上脸上掩饰不住的笑意有多可爱。

大平用指尖，沿着鹤房的眉眼，一点一点往下描绘，最终停留在鹤房有些急促的鼻息下，停留在期间发出好听嘤咛的唇瓣上。

他俯下了身子，头抵着头，用低沉的嗓音呢喃着「汐恩，你在我这里是独一无二，无可取代的。」

是对着鹤房，也是说给自己。

鹤房默不作声，却用舌尖舔了舔了他的指腹，锃亮的眼睛直勾勾盯着他。

在节目中票选视觉一位时，就有很多练习生说过，鹤房的魅力点是眼睛。

当他黝黑的瞳孔中满是自己的身影，与他对视之人一定会溺于其中。

被其捕获，再无法离开。

回顾过往，也不知是谁先动了心。

许是初见的那一刻，两人便由红线缠在一起，解不开了。


End file.
